


One down and four to go

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: RustBlaster
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imported, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: The cathedral is gone, and Kei is falling.





	One down and four to go

"The cathedral was attacked."

Black feelings, wispy like the shadows of smoke, bloom in Kei's chest. The place he has known is gone now, and only broken things are left.

Broken memories, and broken gates.

His body is breaking apart, but there isn't anything he can do about it. He has to last. He can  _not_  let the vampires go free, because they will break everything he knows and loves and— it is only ten more days, he whispers. It is only ten more days that he has to keep together, and then he can die in peace. His body is craving the abyss that is the end, and Kei can only welcome it.

(He ignores the part of him that is screaming  _screaming_  how he loves this place, how he could not bear to leave and here he is accepted and loved, because it is unrealistic and it can never be.)

This world is not for him to love.

So he works, trying to thrive in this world before he is swallowed up by the lance, and his body breaks apart in the attempt. It's getting hard to move his hands, but it's okay—it's only for a few more days. Kei can survive this. He doesn't need his hands to survive. He just needs blood.

And Aldred will do the rest.

(Aldred, who is strong and bright and proud, will take care of it. Kei doesn't mind giving Aldred his blood, because Aldred will always do what it best for everyone. Even if it hurts him. Kei isn't that strong—he can't be that strong. Kei is too selfish.)

Aldred is kind.

So Kei will be Aldred's weapon, for as long as he can. He will do his best to be useful until the end.

(And the end is so close, because the black feelings in Kei's heart will only grow and then moons will break apart the same day Kei's body does.)


End file.
